Demon King Daimao The Harem Adventure of Akuto Sai
by AntinomyT.GDelta
Summary: Fujiko gives Akuto a formula in his tea that's supposedly suppose to make him bend to her will but instead he begins to have uncontrollable sexual desires and the effects of the potion are effecting others. Akuto/FUJIKO/HATTORI/KENA/EIKO some YAOI FYI
1. Lemon Tea

Summary: Fujiko invites Akuto to her dorm for tea but what he doesn't know is that it has a special little ingredient inside that leads to a whole lot of trouble. WARNING A LOT OF LEMON NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS.

Akuto walked across the campus in the middle of the night to the girl dorm rooms, Fujiko invited him over for tea but he didn't know why it had to be so late at night, but on the bright side everyone was asleep so there was no one to slander him about being the demon king or throw things at him but he couldn't be too careful so he made sure to keep quiet. He had only been to Fujiko's room once, and well that was a story best left untold.

After quietly walking through the halls he reached Fujiko's room. Fujiko Eto was a lot of things but her most prominent feature was her power hungry personality she kept from others. This time she was sure that this plan to have Akuto Sai under her control and take his place as the demon king while she ruled had no flaws of what so ever. She was in the kitchen preparing tea, also wearing some revealing attire much like the one she had on in one of her fantasies about Akuto and her taking over the world. "Sister, don't you think you should have given Akuto Sai a logical reason for him to come besides just saying "Come over for tea Akuto" said her disembodied brother, "Hmph it doesn't matter whether or not I gave a convincing excuse he'll come and when he does he'll be mine" she said with confidence, "Sister when did you become so devious and sadistic?" her brother said, "Oh quiet" she said pouring something into one of the tea cups, "What's that?" he asked, "This is a formula that will increase Akuto's hormones, he'll have an uncontrollable urge to engage in sexual intimacy then once that urge has been satisfied he will bend to the will of the first woman he engaged with which will be me." She said, before she could fantasize more about the moment she heard knocking at her door.

"Miss Eto?" Akuto asked lightly so he wouldn't wake anyone, snapping back into reality Fujiko realized that this was her chance to make her dreams come to fruition. She spayed a small portion of perfume and opened the door. "Hello Akuto, please come in" she said inviting him in, Akuto noticed her attire but for the sake of being respectful he dismissed the thought, he wasn't even gonna ask why out of said respect. "I'm sorry for calling you so late in the night Akuto I hope you weren't disturbed" she said, "No not at all miss Eto in fact I was having trouble sleeping anyway." He said so she wouldn't feel guilty about calling him so late in the night. Fujiko offered him his tea and he kindly accepted it. "I just thought we'd spend some time together we are friends after all." She said taking a sip of her tea, Akuto was just so thankful that miss Eto saw him as simply a normal person instead of some demon king or so he thought, he gave her a gentle smile and sipped his tea. The moment he did he felt a strange sensation in his groin area, and Fujiko was starting to look very good to him, from her sexy voice to her ample breasts, Akuto slapped himself mentally it wasn't like him to be thinking such thoughts about Fujiko but the more he denied it the stronger the urge became. Fujiko noticed that the pupils of his eyes were glowing pink, that could only mean that the effects of her formula were working it was time for her to began the second phase of her plan. "Akuto are you alright? You seemed distracted." she said pretending to be oblivious to his condition, but the moment she touched his shoulder he couldn't hold back anymore and proceeded to knocking Fujiko to the ground and crushing his lips onto hers. Fujiko didn't hesitate to return the kiss with just as much passion running her hands across his chest and grinding her crotch into his. "What am I doing? Stop, I-I need to stop!" He thought as his tongue entered her mouth. Fujiko moaned in the kiss while their tongues danced in each others' mouths. Finally he broke the kiss and stared into Fujiko's eyes, "Miss Eto" he said as he placed his hand on her right breast and lightly massaged it causing her to moan even louder, "So Akuto darling how do mine compare?" she asked moving his other hand to her left breast, "They feel wonderful miss Eto they're like plush pillows wrapped in silk." He said needing her breasts. Fujiko felt outstanding not only would Akuto be under her control but before that they would share a moment of hot sex. "Rip my clothes off my love, suck the bosom of your queen." She said running her hands through his hair, "Yes miss Eto" he replied effortlessly tearing off the upper half of her clothes exposing her bountiful breasts. He grabbed her right breast and latched on to her erect nipple sucking it hard like a poisonous snake just bit it. Fujiko moaned and screamed with ecstasy, her breasts felt so good right now, "Yes my darling suck my breasts even harder!" she screamed, Akuto did as she commanded sucking with even more force, Akuto moved below her and pulled of her panties and didn't think for a second to lick the juice spilling from her womanhood, "YES! Aaahhh!" she moaned enjoying the feeling of his tongue on her naughty bit, she wrapped her legs around his head urging him to keep going, "Why am I doing this? I can't stop!" he thought but before he could think anymore his lust took over and he continued to assault her vagina with his tongue "Miss Eto the area around your vagina is so smooth and clean" he said just after that sentence she climaxed all over his hand, Akuto smiled and simply licked it off. "It's my turn my demon king" she said pushing him on to his back. She reached towards the table and picked up a small purple bottle, she removed the top and poured a purple liquid substance onto his lap "Miss Eto what is that?" Akuto said with worry, "Oh don't worry it's just a special kind of acid I developed and it's a moisturizer good for skin bad for everything else." She said as the said acid was eating away his pants and boxers exposing his erect member. She licked the tip of his penis earning her a small moan, then she slipped it into her mouth and sucked on it like a lolli swirling her tongue around it, deep throating it, Akuto moaned and grunted from the intense pleasure he was in. Finally he came into her mouth, and she graciously consumed all of it. "Akuto my love it's time" she said laying on her back and spreading her legs. "Yes miss Eto" He complied and without a second thought he inserted his member inside her, she screamed alittle from the pain but was still overjoyed "Miss Eto! Are you hurt?" He asked with concern, "Oh no I'm just fine, please go on." She assured, Akuto began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, he continued this for about 3 minutes so Fujiko could adjust, then feeling the unknown effects taking a new he went faster and faster. Fujiko felt like she was gonna pass out from the intense pleasure she was in, "YES! YES! HARDER, HARDER" she urged sinking her nails into his back, Akuto welcomed the feeling and smiled, "Miss Eto I'm about to come!" he warned, "I have protection go ahead, come inside me!" she said and at that moment they both climaxed at the same time, "Miss Eto you were amazing" Akuto said panting, "Oh no my darling you did most of the work" she said caressing his chest, "And tomorrow you will take your rightful place as the demon king and we will both rule the world" she said, "Yes miss Eto" he said as he drifted of into sleep. Fujiko pulled him into her breasts and also went to sleep though she could hardly wait for tomorrow, she would finally make her dream a reality.

There you are mortals, I've noticed the lack of demon king daimao stories and thought I'd do something about it next chapter coming up. READ AND REVIEW or be destroyed.


	2. To my readers

To my fellow Fanfiction readers your reviews has inspired me to continue my Demon King Daimao story.I honestly believed it to be a failed project, I had lost my passion for this story and felt I wasn't as creative with this story as I thought but that's pass. Come Wednesday 30th I will begin finishing this fanfic along with new ones. But not as the Supreme King.


	3. Domo Arigatou Miss Roboto

Hello everyone as promised here is the long awaited chapter two

Warning adult content not suitable for minors.

Akuto woke up in a daze emerging from the covers, almost losing balance due to his legs being still asleep. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were not on his body but all over the floor, two things primarily didn't go unnoticed. First was a sleeping Miss Eto lying on the floor with her form covered by a very thin sheet that would leave pretty much nothing to the imagination if removed. Second was of all his clothing his boxers were the only thing that were missing

"Miss Eto?" he thought to himself

"Your awake Sai" said a voice from behind the nude and confused Akuto

"Who said that?" Akuto asked surveying the room.

When he turned around the first thing he noticed was a head in a jar, and if that weren't enough to freak him out finding something like that in Fujiko's room, he could've sworn he heard a voice from behind him and was afraid to consider that it might have been the head.

"You won't find your underwear, it was disintegrated remember?" said the disembodied head.

As if on cue Akuto screamed but quickly covered his month forgetting whose room he was in.

"You're alive? I mean…you're"

"Talking?" he said finishing Akuto's sentence or the sentence he was trying to muster.

"Who are you?" he asked still alittle jumpy

"I'm Fujiko's older brother, sorry if I scared you" he said politely

If it weren't for the fact that he was a talking head and he wasn't standing before him or it in his birthday suit his calm matter would help him ease up.

"You're Fujiko's brother? But I thought you were dead" Akuto asked, that's what he heard anyway.

"I am so to speak, Fujiko kept my head although I don't remember much of my past and if anything I remember it's the time I spent with Fujiko." He said

This didn't distract Akuto however from the circumstances he woke up to.

"What did me and Miss Eto do last night?"Akuto asked

"You mean you don't remember? You and sister had sex."

Akuto froze in shock at the last word. All the memories came rushing back, him coming here, losing control of his body and teen hormones, and the sexual entanglement he and Fujiko were involved in. This erotic memory recall was enough to give Akuto a massive nose bleed. He took the time to gather his clothes, although he did it in a calm matter he was embarrassed in every definition of the word. He just couldn't believe that he and Fujiko went from having tea to having sex so fast, what really scared him was the lack of control he had. Akuto looked at the clock and freaked. In an hour or so it would be time for class and he couldn't imagine what he'd do if anyone if not everyone saw him coming out of the girl's dorm. If he wanted any chance of avoiding anyone until he got back to his dorm he had to leave now.

"I gotta go" Akuto said opening the door and looking up and down the hallway to make sure it was just him.

"Careful how you close the door, you might wake Fujiko." Said the former head of the Eto family.

Akuto gently closed the door behind him and quietly exited the girl's dorm. The moment he made it outside and saw the light of sunrise he ran as fast as he could back to the boy's dorm but at the same time kept out of sight. But little did he know he was being watched from a distance by a green haired kunoichi hidden in a tree top.

"What were you doing in the girl's dorm Akuto?" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe you're not as shy as I thought." With that she followed him.

Fortunately luck was on his side and he made it back to his room just in time with only thirty minutes til class. When he entered his room he came face to face with Korone.

"You scared me!" he said walking pass her

"Tell me, was that your first time engaging in sexual activity because based on your performance last night you seemed to be very honed." She said with no emotion in her voice.

Akuto's face turned red as a fire engine at her question.

"You were watching?" He asked practically screamed out of embarrassment

"You seem to be very fond of large breasts." Said the lime haired android

"It wasn't like… it wasn't" Akuto couldn't finish his sentence, after what she saw her and Fujiko doing he knew he couldn't just microwave a tv dinner and say he cooked. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Fujiko but the last idea he wanted to give Korone was that he was just using Fujiko for sexual release.

Just then he took a good look at Korone and considered her appearance quite a sight but immediately shook those thoughts from his head. This wasn't him at all but the more he tried to ignore it the more appealing he found her. Just then he felt the same strong, lustful force inside him he felt when he was with Fujiko.

Korone noticed that the color of Akuto's eyes had changed from purple to pink. And that he was giving her a strange look.

"Korone" He said as he closed in closer to her. He picked her up with one arm carrying her bridal style and laid her down on his bed.

"You're sexually active again even this early but your previous Before she could finish Akuto placed his lips on hers. Korone's eyes widened at this action, of all her time observing Akuto she was certain she had him figured out, but here he was doing the last thing she'd expect from him. Despite this she returned the kiss. A surge of pink electricity jolted from her head causing her to flinch and twitch as if she were short circuiting. This was enough to get Akuto back to his senses long enough for him to at least attempt to get off her. Suddenly Korone latched her hand to the back of his head and pulled him back down to plant another kiss.

"W-wait Korone s-stop" he said trying to pull back

Korone looked at him her eyes voided of feeling but her hands giving a different opinion groping his hardened member.

"I will help you release Akuto, we still have time before you go to class." She said in an unusual seductive voice.

"Okay" He said as the effects of the potion once again became too strong for him to resist

Next chapter will be two lemons in one instead of one per chapter I'm considering doing the yaoi chapter early just to get it out of the way.

I'm open to suggestions on what female characters to use in the next chapter if you have any. Hope you enjoyed this one, not as good as my first but it will get better.


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Hello everyone I am so sorry this chapter is late my laptop's been down for weeks, I had to send it to get repaired, I just got it back 3 days ago here's the new chapter and once again sorry for the delay .**

Akuto tugged off his shirt and resumed kissing Korone. She responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth, swirling it with his, moaning with anticipation, running her hands across his well built chest. Akuto unbuttoned her shirt and slowly but sensually ran his tongue across her chest making his way to her nipples. Korone moaned and squirmed under his touch.

When Akuto reached one of her hardened nipples he took one in his mouth and sucked on it gently so not to hurt her. Korone moaned even louder under the feel of his tongue.

"Harder! Suck harder!" she demanded breathing sharply

Akuto did as instructed and sucked even harder on her nipple while pinching and teasing the other. Akuto moved his left hand to her womanhood caressing and gliding his fingers over it. He then proceeded to remove her panties, but the moment he did he hesitated, this didn't go unnoticed as Korone looked to see what was keeping him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking at him directly

"Stop, I have to stop!" He thought but the moment he felt the heat radiating from Korone's core his senses went right back out the window and began to rapidly lick the juice seeping from her.

Korone arched her head back and continued to helplessly moan with ecstasy at her special area getting fingered. She held Akuto's hand and pulled out his fingers and with amazing strength rolled him over so she was on top.

"I think I've gotten enough attention, let me pleasure you Akuto Sai." She spoke running her hands across his chest as she bent down to kiss him.

She moved to his erection which was straining against his pants, and pulled them off. The first thing she noticed was he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You claim not to have such perverted intentions and you didn't find it necessary to wear underwear." She said poking at his hardened member.

Akuto turned away to try and conceal his blush, last thing he wanted to forget at the girls dorm was his underwear. What if Fujiko found them? Maybe she would, for all he knew they were probably on the floor right next to her. He couldn't imagine what would come after that, but before he could trouble himself on the thought any further he felt the warm sensation of the insides of Korone's mouth on his dick. She bobbed her head rapidly feeling his dick swell in her mouth, before he could warn her he cummed in her mouth, she seemed unbothered by this considering how she effortlessly consumed his seed in one swallow.

"Are you ready Korone?" Akuto asked

"Yes Akuto, please commence with inserting your hardened penis inside" Korone said assuring him

Akuto did as instructed and entered her, he expected her to be in pain but she show no signs of what so ever.

"Are you all right?" He asked her

"No, I don't feel any sort of pain if that's your concern" She said staring blankly back at him

Akuto laughed at himself mentally, forgetting that she was an android and that she probably didn't experience virgin pain.

"But it's still my first time, so please be gentle" she said with an innocent look on her face

"But I thought" He started fearing he was wrong

"I was just kidding" She with her tone lacking emotion as always

Akuto sighed and went deeper, this earned him a long sensual moan from Korone

He didn't need to be told what to do from here as he began to thrust at a slow and steady pace

"You should probably go a bit faster, class starts in twenty five minutes" she said

He thought it would've probably been easier to just stop here despite how far they've gone, unfortunately he just thought that, his body stop fighting whatever was going on with him long ago

He dismissed the said thought and started to up his pace going faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder.

"Korone I'm about t-to cum!" he warned, continuing to pound her

She simply responded by sinking her nails into his back awaiting his orgasm

Akuto released into her, spewing his hot seed into her body he went limp for a moment, recovering from the intense pleasure, surprisingly he was the only one panting.

"I see" she said "You're actually quite a considerate but at the same time strong lover" she complimented

"Wait, were you faking?" He asked as he saw her getting dressed as if nothing happened

"No, just as pain I'm unable to feel any form of sexual pleasure either" she said

That was hard for him to believe considering how she was during their love making. Unfortunately he didn't have time to think anymore of it and went to go get dressed. Which by the way was good timing, because the moment he got his shirt on he heard knocking at the door.

"Hey big brother, you up yet?" said an all too familiar voice at the door

"Uhh yeah I'll be right there Hiroshi!" Akuto said rushing to get his shoes on

He exited the room and Korone followed, he was grateful that she wasn't bringing anything up about what happened between them, hell he was pleased she wasn't telling the whole academy.

"So, you ready?" Hiroshi asked

"Yeah let's go" he replied

The first thing he thought about while heading to class was what was he going to do about the situation with Fujiko, first was explaining what happened between them and the second was retrieving his underpants. The moment he thought of Fujiko images of her naked body appeared in his head. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he decided he'd deal with it when he saw, or more if she wanted to see him, he was wondering how she was feeling about all this.

**There you go guys, once again sorry for the mishap I'll be starting on the next chapter this week in case anymore issues occur with my laptop. A fair warning, next chapter I'll be starting the yaoi, I won't be censoring and I won't be compromising anything that's how creativity dies. But while I'm doing the other chapter I'm also gonna be working on a Grenadier oneshot.**


	5. Those can't be real

**Hello again my readers the next chapter's here and ready, I know you guys aren't to hyped about this chapter but it gets better as it goes on. Trust me.**

Class was nothing out of the ordinary, people were still staring at him with fear in their eyes, the seemingly unending slandering, well ordinary as far as he was concerned. During class he saw Korone in the back row behind him and for some reason she kept examining her breasts, in fact she's been doing that sense they left his dorm room. But he could've sworn that they weren't that big before, they had to be at least a d cup now, he banished those thoughts to the back of his mind or at least tried to.

"_After class the first thing I need to do is find Miss Eto and….and_-" That was just the dilemma, was he expected to just walk up to Fujiko and ask her for his underwear back, and how exactly was he suppose to explain last night to her, or if an explanation was even possible. But he had to try, the last thing he wanted her to think was that he was just using her because his teen hormones raged out of control.

After an hour of lecturing and note taking about whatever class was finally over and he set his intentions for finding Fujiko. But besides Korone his fan boy Hiroshi was right with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hiroshi asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Akuto responded

He saw Fujiko sitting by herself at a table which was unusual considering how popular she was, but she had an expression on her face that just screamed "Fuck Off!" , he had a guess about what she was mad about but hoped it was for a different reason.

"Wow Eto seems pretty mad about something huh big brother?" he asked but didn't get a response, that was when he found out that Akuto was already approaching her.

"Hey wait up!" Hiroshi shouted trying to keep up, Akuto's weird behavior didn't go unnoticed at all by him, Hiroshi was a lot of things but not even close to stupid.

Fujiko was simply fiddling with what looked like mathematic equations surrounded by balled up pieces of paper that had similar equations on it.

"I don't understand it!"

FLASHBACK

Fujiko woke up feeling totally reenergized, along with a satisfying ache between her thighs. She smiled as a light blush crept across her face, but to her surprise the man that delivered this feeling wasn't next to her or in her room for that matter. She jumped up in worry.

"Good morning sister" Said her brother

"Where's Akuto?" She asked demandingly

"Oh, I spoke with him earlier, very nice person, hard to believe he's destined to become the next demon king" He said "He left in a hurry"

"What?! You fool!" she said

"Didn't seem to remember anything about last night until I told him" he continued

Fujiko ignored her brother as she began to dress figuring out that class was about to start.

_**"I have to find Akuto and see if the potion is in effect, if so he should be under my control and voluntarily do as I say**_" she thought to herself

FLASHBACK END

Class however was the worst part all day so far while she's been trying to find Akuto she's been getting annoying greetings from the other female students, forcing her to just greet back with a phony grin plastered on her face, hoping not to run into anymore distractions she sat by herself working on some equations on a new potion with unknown effects. But so far her formula seemed flawed in the smallest aspects explaining the paper balls next to her. Truth is it wasn't her failed calculations that were bothering her everything else that has happened so far, ever sense last night during class she started filling this odd craving feeling in her whole body, she knew then that she was yearning for Akuto, to feel his body against hers and run her hands against his chest. She suspected that the potion was making her feel this way but she couldn't find out why, but needless to say the frustration was killing her then at the corner of her eye she saw Akuto and company approaching her which she couldn't have been happier about, this saved her the trouble of finding him.

"Oh Akuto there you are" she said changing her facial expression

"Hello Miss Eto, umm listen I-" before he could finish Fujiko cut him off

"Oh yes, let's talk somewhere away from the crowd" she suggested

Akuto simply nodded and followed her along with the others. They walked through the same forest that she asked him to meet her last time, while they were walking a question arose from Hiroshi.

"Hey big brother did something happen between you and Fujiko?" he asked

"What?! No! why would you asked that?" Akuto asked with a dark red blush across his face

"Well I don't know I thought it was kinda weird to bring us out here and it looked like something happened, she didn't seem mad anymore when you came" he continued

"She was probably just having a bad day" Akuto said

Far up on a tree a woman with dark purple hair, yellow eyes, and fox ears wearing a black hood was watching them. The moment Akuto walked by she took a large whiff and exhaled "The potion's already inside of him but the contagion is at a minimum right now, looks like I'll have to give it a kick start." She said with a smile disappearing in the dark.

Out of nowhere a giant cat monster came out and tried to claw Akuto in half, but his reflexes proved superior catching the cat's massive claws and punching it into a tree.

"Everybody get back!" Akuto yelled

Everybody got to a safe distance leaving Akuto to fight the giant cat

The moment the feline came in close Akuto did exactly what he did to the giant dog, absorbing it's mana turning it into a harmless kitten. Akuto put it to the ground and went to go check on the others. But when he got there Hiroshi was knocked out cold and Korone was shut down meaning that someone managed to pull her tail. Suddenly Fujiko pulled Akuto behind a tree.

"Akuto, destroy them!" she said confusing him

"Huh?!" he said surprised at her random request

"I said destroy them!" she repeated

"What are you talking about?!" he asked

"_This isn't possible! It's not working! why isn't he obeying me?!"_ she thought

"Oh I'm so sorry Akuto, I was…I was-" she tried to muster but then she started smelling an odd but alluring scent from Akuto, sort of like raspberry. Akuto eyes once again started to change pink and he pulled Fujiko closer to his body.

"Miss Eto" he said kneeling down

"Akuto" was all she could muster before fell under the power of her own potion again

But before a kiss was even an option Hiroshi woke up and the two teens turned their attention to him.

"Hiroshi, are you okay?" Akuto asked worried about his friend

"I think so but my head hurts, and my neck too" He said rubbing his neck

"What happened?" Fujiko asked

"I don't remember" he said

"We should leave before something else comes" Fujiko said, with that said Akuto picked up Korone and he and the others made their leave hopefully before their next class started.

They managed to make it back to class but they also managed to attract stares from almost everyone. They would hear them uttering stuff about Akuto and Fujiko being secret lovers or Akuto being some perverted bisexual due to the fact that Hiroshi was following them. Fujiko was the first to leave the group and told Akuto that they'd finish their conversation later, assuming he would ever get any privacy.

Moving on skipping the boring hours of class blah blah blah it was just near the end the day and Akuto decided to take a quick bath in the boys bathing room, after waiting until they left of course for obvious reason. He heard the door open and saw Hiroshi coming in shyly, with a towel wrapped around his waist. One thing that didn't go unchecked by Akuto was that his face was about as red as a cartoon character's face would get after they ate something really spicy, and Akuto didn't know it but things were gonna get spicy all right.

"Hiroshi?" Akuto asked as the young boy was silently removing his towel and getting in the tub with Akuto.

"Big brother" Hiroshi said moving closer to Akuto with an odd look of "want" in his face which Akuto found just creepy. This was evident as he began to move away from the boy, Hiroshi grew impatient and grabbed Akuto arm with surprising strength.

Surprise number two came when he pulled Akuto closer and crushed his lips on to his. Akuto pushed him back and jumped out of the tub in a panic.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Akuto said making rare use of profanity

"I need you Akuto" Hiroshi said getting out of the tub and the comical chase scene began

Meanwhile at the student council office the council members were discussing the disappearances of several girls around the campus and were making plans to form an assembly on the matter.

"So three more girls disappeared from campus huh?" Riru said

"Yeah, that makes six girls this week that disappeared" Kanna said

"Gura Gura" Aru'nuru said nodding her head in agreement

Their conversation was interrupted by some knocking from the other side of the door

"Who's there?" Riru asked

"It's Fujiko Eto, I'm sorry to bother you student council president but there's a matter I need to discuss" she said from behind the door.

Kanna opened the door but the moment she did she was knocked into a wall.

The woman stepped into the room, but to their shock it wasn't Fujiko but the same fox tailed woman that was spying on Akuto in the forest.

"Tell me, do you like my impression?" she said once again mimicking Fujiko's voice

"Who are you?!" Riru said getting ready to fight

"Oh there's no point in telling you who I am, you won't remember me anyway, I'll make sure of that" said the mysterious woman.

Riru managed to give her one good punch to the face, when the girl turned around she seemed unfazed by Riru attack in fact there wasn't even a bruise.

"Ahahahahahahaha, you have to do that again, that tickled" she said

But before she could make another attempt to attack, the woman exhaled a dark red mist into the entire room, causing the girls to almost simultaneously lose consciousness.

"Damn you" Riru said before completely losing consciousness

"That takes care of the student council, next targets the Teruya female and Ms. Birthday suit" said the female making a devious smirk.

Back at the bathing room, after an hour in a half of running from a disturbingly sexed up Hiroshi minus slipping a few times on the floor he ran out of the bathing room and down the hall to his room while at the same time trying to keep his towel from falling off. He eventually made it to his room panting from all the running he did. He didn't know what was going on with Hiroshi and didn't even want to think about what transpired or what was about to transpire. He broke from thought when Korone stepped in front of him and opened her long sleeved button shirt exposing her breasts.

"Do these look bigger to you?" she asked lifting them

"Korone!" He yelled pulling her shirt together

Elsewhere Hiroshi was in his room getting dress trying to regain his own composure, he felt awful about what he had done to Akuto, he wasn't even sure it was him back there.

"What's wrong with me?! I attacked him! I'm a rapist! I-I don't like him that way! And he's a boy!" Hiroshi continued to scold himself about what had happened and the moment he tensed up he felt that same pain in his neck from earlier, he went in front of a mirror to examine his neck and looking a bit closer he noticed a small closed hole as if he'd been injected with a needle.

"I was beginning to wonder when you might notice that?" said a voice from near the window, Hiroshi turned around and saw where the voice had come from.

The same fox like woman was in front of him with that all too toothy smile on her face, she slowly strolled over to Hiroshi tracing her hand across his chest.

"Who are you?!" he practically shouted, earning him yet another creepy smile from the woman

"What? You don't remember me? Oh that's right, I made sure of that" she said

"What are you talking about?!" he said getting impatient

"Earlier in the woods, I injected you" she explained

Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise

"I know what you're thinking, with what? Well that's on a need to know bases but needless to say after that I scrubbed you and Korone's minds well her hard drive to be exact when she rebooted she would have no memory of me or what I did to you."

Hiroshi attempted to make a run for the door but next thing he knew he was floating in midair and was slammed into the wall kept in place by an invisible force.

"Akuto isn't the only one with mind tricks, don't even waste your time trying to escape" she said

Hiroshi tried to move but to no veil

"Help! Somebody help me!" He screamed

"Stop screaming" she said sternly, at that command Hiroshi's eyes flashed bright pink and he complied with her order

"Everyone near this level of the building has been put under a deep sleep, they won't wake until morning, I know that you want Akuto Hiroshi, your body has already surrendered and soon your mind will too. But your dilemma is you're a boy and he'll never take you as you are but I can change that, well not completely but you already look like a girl so I just need to give you some more feminine qualities."

Although his mouth was shut against his will his ears and mind heard every word, what was this woman going to do to him?

"I'm going to give you three of many of the most desirable qualities a woman has, Akuto won't even care anymore if you are a boy not that he would anyway, you're already infected but the formula in his body is still not strong enough to fully consume his will power so this is just to give him a little push"

The unnamed female held out her hand and with a poof of pink smoke a vacuum like device appeared.

"This, my dear is the tit-o-matic, what's it do? Well why don't just I show you" she said

The said device was actually a vacuum powered breast pump used for breast expansion.

"Have you seen one of these before Hiroshi?" she said dangling the suction cup half of the machine in front of him

"Mine's is a bit different if you have, mine also works on men" she said flipping the switch with one of her many tails turning it on.

"Now hold perfectly still, this might be unpleasant" she said ripping of his shirt and applying the two cups over his pectoral muscles and his nipples, it wasn't long before the sound of flesh being sucked raw was heard throughout the room. Hiroshi screamed in pain, he felt like his chest was going to be sucked off. When it was finally over she roughly pulled of the cups with a pop, Hiroshi's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw a new pair of breasts right below him, precisely c cup size, and they were on his chest.

"You gave me boobs?!" he shouted in shock and embarrassment

"Oh don't worry the worst is over" she said as she walked towards him and pulled down his pants and boxers exposing his dick.

"Honestly it would be easier just to eat you, but you also play a role in Akuto Sai's life so I need you alive." She said as she continued to flick his penis with her finger. "This will have to go I'm afraid" she said. When she said that the first thing that came to his mind was castration, causing him to start struggling again. His captor grab the nipples of his new breasts and pinched it harshly causing him to scream but from her end it sounded more like a moan.

"Hold still" she said with an intense look

Continuing with her scheme she grabbed his cock and the moment she did it was enveloped in a bright light, when it died down Hiroshi looked in fear when his member was no longer there but replaced with a vagina.

"This isn't happening!" he said as he cried hysterical tears at the literal loss of his manhood.

"Almost done" she said grabbing his wrist, a white liquid started to expel from her palm and began to spread throughout his entire body, when it cleared his skin seemed lighter and softer than before.

"What did you do to me?!" He shouted

"Gave you skin as soft as a newly slapped baby's ass." She joked

Just when he thought this creature couldn't do anything worse to him, she pulled out a pair of boxers from her cloak.

"You see these? They're his boxers, why don't you give them a whiff and tell me how long ago they've been worn." She said as she dangled them in his face so the scent would reach his nostrils.

Unfortunately for him they did and the smell was already starting to cause him to heat up and his new core to drool with desire. This didn't go unnoticed by his captor.

She slowly inserted her fingers into him, fingering his wet center. Hiroshi squirmed and squealed, closing his eyes tightly but when he opened them they turned into that same bright pink from earlier.

"Your transformation is complete Hiroshi, now go to him and let him make you his bitch well not that you weren't before." She said harshly, but Hiroshi simply nodded. Releasing her psychic hold on him he fell to his feet, when he arose he grabbed a t-shirt and some pants and made his way to Akuto's room.

The fox woman opened his window and outside of it were four figures in the darkness of the night, the only thing visible was the four sets of pink eyes staring back at her.

"After the boy is done with Akuto you four can have some fun with him as well." She said with that fox like grin across her face.

**Back with our favorite demon king**

Akuto and Korone were fast asleep in the nude, well Akuto was anyway, Korone was also naked but she was simply watching him sleep. Apparently Akuto's will power was once again overwhelmed by the potion that was unknowingly coursing through his body causing him to surrender to Korone's advances. She however found it odd that she actually wanted Akuto Sai inside her again seeing how she was still unable to feel sexual ecstasy so she had to act once again. Her thought processing was interrupted when she heard knocking on the door. She walked off of Akuto's bed to the door and opened it to find Hiroshi standing outside.

"Korone" Hiroshi said with his arms crossed across his chest, Korone gave him a questioning look.

"Akuto is currently resting right now please return in the morning." Korone said

Before Hiroshi could answer, out of the blue she shut down. When he looked behind her collapsed body the same woman from before was in Akuto's room.

"Make sure you close the door behind you, you two have fun now" she said before she vanished.

Hiroshi did as instructed and closed the door, when he walked towards Akuto he let his arms drop to the side, he started to blush a light pink when he saw Akuto was erect.

**Akuto's dream**

Akuto was at the beach school by himself watching the sun rise near the shore, when he looked into the ocean someone's head popped out of the water and would he know it none other than the lovely Fujiko Eto.

Besides her head the only other part of her body that was visible was her exposed breasts.

"Miss Eto" Akuto said in awe

Fujiko smiled back at Akuto and gave him seductive finger gesture signaling for him to come closer. Akuto did as instructed and walked out into the ocean, when he made it to Fujiko he wrapped his hands around her body and pulled her in for a kiss. When they're lips touched Fujiko grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, she began to moan with ecstasy when he slipped his tongue in her mouth.  
>Akuto pulled her even tighter to him feeling her bare breasts press against his chest. When they parted Fujiko pulled him underwater, Akuto held his breath but when he exhaled and inhaled for some reason he could breathe.<p>

"I can breathe" Akuto wasn't prepared for the next thing he saw, when he got a look at Fujiko from a distance the lower half of her body was that of a fish.

"You're a mermaid?!" he said in surprise

"I'm whatever you want me to be" she said as she started swimming closer to him and turned her attention to his throbbing member. To Akuto's surprise his pants and underwear just vanished and Fujiko proceeded to putting his dick between her tits and sucked on it while moving her breasts up and down. Akuto groaned feeling her mouth and breasts on his member at the same time.

"Miss Eto, I-I'm about to cum" He said coming close to his climax

"Go ahead Akuto" She said with her mouth full

Akuto could no longer hold back as he released his load into Fujiko, filling her mouth with his seed

When he opened his eyes he was outside the academy and his was horrified with what he saw before him. Over a hundred students probably more were missing their heads or had most of their bodies torn off. A large growl came from behind him when he turned around a giant canine monster about peter haussen's size was looking him down, so much of it's body was covered in a dark black mist, the only thing visible about the beast was it's yellow glowing eyes and it's nine large tails.

Akuto woke up in a panic, but when he did the first thing he noticed was something warm and moist around his dick. Akuto looked down expecting Korone but to his surprise and horror it was Hiroshi giving the blow job.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing?!" Akuto asked moving away from Hiroshi causing his dick to pull out of Hiroshi's mouth with a pop.

"There's nothing wrong with this Akuto, I really like you!" Hiroshi said inching even closer to Akuto

"Hiroshi stop! This is wrong!" He said moving further away from Hiroshi. Unfortunately Hiroshi had only begun as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a pair of well proportioned breasts. Akuto froze in shock. "_Why the hell did Hiroshi have breasts_?!" were the thoughts racing through his mind, but his thinking was cut short when he felt something stir in his body, out of nowhere his mana started to erupt throughout his body but not to a point where it would cause an explosion. And it was light pink like Hiroshi's eyes.

"_Something's wrong! I-I can't control this mana! I-It's too much!"_ He mentally screamed as he fell to the ground overwhelmed by his own mana. The frighteningly powerful aura died down and Akuto hung his head down in silence. Hiroshi slowly walked up to him to see if he was okay.

"Big brother?" He asked with concern but on the last step Akuto grabbed Hiroshi and knocked him down on the bed and crushed his lips onto his. Hiroshi helplessly moaned under Akuto's touch as they kissed with such passion. Akuto's hands inched up to Hiroshi boy boobs and he began to gently massage them which Hiroshi responded to with an even louder moan.

"How did you get boobs anyway?" Akuto asked while he was still massaging them

"I-I don't know, they were just ngh there" Hiroshi said in between moans, truth is Hiroshi really didn't have any memory of what transpired with the mysterious woman.

"Hiroshi, are you sure you want to do this?" Akuto asked giving him an opportunity to change his mind

"Yeah, it's okay make love to me big brother" Hiroshi said assuring Akuto that he wanted this

Akuto got the message and started putting his hand into Hiroshi's boxer but to his surprise he didn't feel a hard erection but a soaked vagina instead. Akuto was about to ask him about his new …. Area but decided to just go with it, but not without sticking his fingers inside. Hiroshi squirmed as his vaginal was being probed by Akuto's fingers. Akuto moved back up to his breast and took one of Hiroshi's erect nipples in his mouth sucking and gently biting it away. Hiroshi moaned even more at having his breasts teased and his pussy fingered.

"Akuto , I can't take it anymore, please put it in" Hiroshi said reaching his peak

Akuto nodded and slowly pulled off Hiroshi's boxers and lined up his dick just near Hiroshi core, feeling the heat radiate from it was beginning to stir up more feelings inside of him. Akuto couldn't wait anymore and impaled Hiroshi with his member. Akuto started at a slow pace so Hiroshi could adjust, even though this was by all definitions fucked up Hiroshi was still a virgin in a sense. Hiroshi looked up at Akuto and gave him an assuring smile.

"You can be rough now Akuto" Hiroshi said grabbing his shoulders

Akuto complied and began increasing the pace in his thrusts, and so continued on the forbidden dance of passion.

"So Hiroshi, what's it like being on the other side of the fence?" Akuto asked jokingly

Hiroshi blushed at his question "It feels really weird but it feels so good" Hiroshi said as he was being pounded. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey big brother, can I be on top?" He asked

"Uhh..Sure doesn't matter to me" Akuto said as he and Hiroshi switched places. Hiroshi moved on top while Akuto adjusted himself on the bottom, Hiroshi let Akuto's dick slip inside him again and began to move up and down causing his breasts to bounce. Just when Akuto was about to reach for the two objects that were teasing him with their bouncing two slender hands came from behind and beat him to the punch. When he turned around he was shocked to find that it was Korone that was groping him.

"This is very profound for a male to have breasts this soft" Korone said twitching and teasing his nipples, she didn't fail to notice the surprise on Akuto's face when she looked at him.

"Korone what are you doing?" He asked although his body didn't care for his surprise as he continued to thrust vertically into Hiroshi.

"I was told men have had fantasies about having a threesome" Korone said continuing to grope Hiroshi

"H-Hey! Stop it Korone" Hiroshi said although he was still saying it between moans

"Are you upset that I'm touching his breasts instead?" Korone asked Akuto ignoring Hiroshi

"N-No!" Akuto said turning his head in embarrassment

Korone moved away from Hiroshi and moved on top of Akuto just near his face

"Why don't you touch mine?" Korone asked as she lowered her breasts closer to Akuto .

He responded by grabbing the objects of his desire and sucking on them both by pressing them together earning a sensual moan from Korone.

"Akuto I'm about to cum!" Hiroshi said continuing his movements

"Me too!" Akuto said while increasing his pace and began sucking on Korone's breasts even harder making her moan even louder.

"You really do enjoy breasts, does it entice you even more that they've grown?" Korone asked

Akuto didn't reply, he was embarrassed enough as it is, on his final thrust both he and Hiroshi cummed in unison. Hiroshi fell to the side of Akuto's in exhaustion.

Korone moved back on top of him just enough so she was over his dick.

"Korone!" Akuto said

"You're still erect, you have an admirable amount of stamina that shouldn't be wasted" Korone said impaling herself with Akuto's dick

"W-Wait Korone I have class tomorrow, I need to" Just before he finished he felt the effects of the formula kick in and he unquestioningly began to thrust. After another hour of hot steamy sex Korone decided to finally let Akuto get some sleep. It was morning and Akuto dragged himself out of bed and tripped on Hiroshi forgetting he was down there. This wasn't enough to wake him up though, Hiroshi proved to be a heavy sleeper, when Akuto looked down at him he noticed that all of his… new qualities were gone and everything was back where they should be, no breasts and a dick like a normal boy.

"_Was I dreaming_?" he thought but then he and Hiroshi probably wouldn't be in the nude if he was.

Akuto looked over to Korone who was well not sleeping per say but lying there with her back to him but little did he know she was actually shutdown, before he had a chance to investigate he heard knocking at his door.

"Just a second!" he shouted through the door, Akuto rushed to Hiroshi and shook him awake

"Huh, what is it?" Hiroshi asked but before he asked any further question he noticed all of his other accessories were gone. "Did all that really happen?" He asked

"Hiroshi someone's at the door you gotta hide!" Akuto said as the knocking persisted

"I'll be in the closet!" Hiroshi said as he hurried in the closet and slid the door closed

Akuto walked to the door and opened it, but no one was there or so he thought the moment he turned to his left a fist extended out of nowhere and knocked him out cold, he fell to the floor with a thump. A large wolf came in the open bit his collar and dragged him off.

**Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as I did writing it, already working on the next chapter involving none other than the student council and the mysterious woman. The next chapter will explain the effects of Fujiko's potion in better detail.**


	6. Three's a party but Five's an orgy

Hello everyone it's been awhile I know I've been busy with some other projects….-_- … anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Fujiko was in her dorm room fumbling with even more mathematical equations that looked even more frustrating than the ones from earlier. Her hair was a total mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in hours, she decided to skip class just for today believing it would just add to her frustration, she was still trying to find out what exactly went wrong with her potion, Akuto displayed many of the other symptoms that were supposedly meant to happen once the formula was ingested but he still sustained his free will, if that weren't enough her own body started to display these said symptoms as well, as far as arousal and rise in body temperature went. One other defect she was starting to notice was her bust had slightly increased, not so much that she would need another size bra but the changes weren't so small she didn't notice, they felt quite fuller too, sore even. If that weren't enough to add to her pile she felt that she needed to be filled badly by the very boy who carried her flawed potion. There wasn't a moment in the day her mind didn't recall the hot passionate sex she had with Akuto before, her body ached for that same rapture, to be ravaged by him again. She shook her head trying to focus on figuring out the flaw with her potion. Fujiko fondled her right breast a bit as if it would relieve the sore feeling, getting a slight thrill she squeezed it a bit more. A slight moan escaped her lips, the only thing that would make this more pleasurable is having a pair of lips on her nipples sucking the milk building in her breasts.

"Ngh! Akuto ….Akuto" she moaned to herself continuing to pleasure herself, but in that instant she jolted her hand away from her breast when she realized what she was doing. "What's happening to me, my own potion is…is" She tried to finish but the fire between her loins was becoming oh so intense.

"I-I need him" she said out loud

"He should be in class, maybe you can catch him after" said her brother who didn't fail to notice the hormonal struggle his sister was enduring. Her response of course to that statement was throwing a book at the disembodied head causing him to fall off the shelf and roll under a nearby table luckily the glass tank his head was in didn't break or crack.

"Oh be quiet!" she said with her cheeks deep red with embarrassment. She sighed and continued her research.

"You're so cruel sister" he said with hysterical tears running down his face.

Elsewhere a certain lime haired ninja in an academy uniform she considered necessary for blending in was looking for Akuto . After spying on him having sex with Fujiko, Korone, and a gender swamped Hiroshi she decided she wanted to have a taste of him herself. Of course finding him came first and he was nowhere to be found, she had never had a problem tracking someone down that's what frustrated her the most.

_"Where are you Akuto? Are you hiding, or are you fucking some other girl's brains out?"_ She thought to herself just then she saw Korone running somewhere in a hurry and Hiroshi wasn't far behind, Teruya smirked and gave chase. "That's the android that's always following him around, maybe she'll take me to him." She said continuing to pursue them.

Akuto woke and just like when he woke up from his last dream he felt something warm and moist on his dick. He opened his eyes and they nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Kanna sucking and licking his already erect member. When he turned to his left the student council vice president Ootake was kissing his neck slowly and sensually.

"He's awake!" Kanna said cheerfully while continuing to lick his dick like a lollipop. Akuto helplessly moaned as Kanna continued to play with him.

"And here we thought you were going to sleep through all the fun" said the student council president herself stepping in view and just coincidently happen to be naked.

"S-Student president" Akuto said trying to look away, everything that was happening it all seemed to odd to jot down as coincidence, Korone, Hiroshi, Fujiko maybe but…. he was certain something else was going on.

"I can't wait anymore!" Ootake whined straddling herself above Akuto positioning herself above his member

Before she could impale herself with Akuto's hardened lance she was tugged off by an irritated Riri

"Not yet! We're still not done with forplay" Riri said getting on top of Akuto herself sitting on his face with her moist pussy over him.

"Wait student president! Something's not right! Please stop this isn't you!" Akuto protested but before he could continue he felt Kanna still sucking away at his member causing him to grind his teeth to hold back a groan.

"I'm not finished either" She said playfully nibbling on his dick causing him to hold back a moan.

"As a member of the disciplinary committee you have made an obligation to fulfill certain responsibilities, consider this one of them" Riri said before planting a kiss. Akuto could feel control slipping away again as he slowly surrender to the kiss, swirling his tongue with Riri's earning him a moan from Riri during the kiss. The small part of Akuto that was thinking sensibly screamed for him to stop but his body had already surrendered, this was evident as his hand made his way to her chest. The surprise on his face when his hand made contact with soft perky flesh, Riri had breasts, just about Hattori's size. Which was weird seeing how her clothing made her look flat, but yet there they were. Riri moaned as her possibly new breasts were being massaged, she ran her hands across his chest in an erotic fashion.

"Suck on them" She moaned, Akuto complied with her wish and latched on to one of her nipples sucking on it gently. Riri moaned in loudly running her hands through his brown hair.

"Harder, suck harder!" She demanded, answering her request he increased his suction causing her to moan even louder. Aru'nuuru came next to her and placed her more ample breasts (as in more ample then her own natural size) in his face.

"Hey! No butting in!" She shouted, clearly irritated that his mouth was no longer on her nipples.

"Gura Gura!" she said, Akuto muffled something underneath her bosom but his sentence couldn't be made out. This caused Aru'nuuru to giggle as the vibrations of his voice were tickling her. She lifted her breasts off of his face so he could speak.

"I said "what did she say?" he repeated

"She said she wants you to suck her tits too" Ootake interpreted, Aru'nuuru nodded signaling she was correct. Akuto grabbed her breasts and began complying with her request needing and suckling her nipples.

Ootake massaged her own breast while observing the arousing display.

"That looks nice, hey Akuto do mine too!" she said running over to the trio and trying to squeeze in, Kanna moved away from his member and tried to wedge in too. Akuto improvised by taking one nipple from each girl in his mouth and suck them all at once. Each girl was giving their vocal cords a work out as they moaned in unison. Riri and Aru'nuuru began jacking him off getting some lubrication from his pre-cum and Ootake and Kanna were fondling his testicles.

"Gura….Gura!" Aru'nuuru said between moans

"What?" Akuto said still not clear with what she said as he continued tending to their breasts.

"She…said…let us…return…the favor…oohh!" Riri said also in between moans. They moved towards his groin area and placed their breasts on each said, Akuto was lost in ecstacy. As his member was enveloped in utter softness he could feel something rising from inside of him, he was afraid it might be his mana going out of control again, he tried very hard to keep himself in check, out of fear of hurting them. He snapped out of his thoughts when the girls were licking the tip of his member.

"Gura Gura?"Aru'nuuru said in the form of a question of course that didn't make a difference to Akuto as he still didn't understand her.

"She said are you about to cum?" Riru said once again translating

"Y-yeah, I'm getting there" Akuto said gripping the floor. And without warning he came in their faces, his hot seed covering them.

"Wow, this stuff is really hot" Ootake said licking it off.

"So much of it" Riri said clearly surprised at the amount he released.

"It tastes kinda salty" Kanna said licking it off herself.

"You're not tired now are you Akuto? Because the finale's about to start" Riri said positioning herself over Akuto's member, she let out a sensual moan as she impaled herself on his dick. Akuto could already feel her insides sticking to his penis. He tightly shut his eyes, feeling his mana rising within him again, under his eyelids his eye color shifted from violet to that all familiar pink. Out of nowhere he gripped Riri's hips catching her by surprise.

"Akuto!" She said in a mixture of excitement and fear

"Hold on student president" He said as he began to thrust into her at a steady pace, at least that's how it started,

A few thrust after he began moving even faster after giving her time to settle. Riri held her head back in awe as she was being pounded by Akuto's member.

The other student council members could only watch in arousal as she rode Akuto. As they watched they began to fondle each other's breasts and entangle each other's tongues in their mouths.

"Akuto, I'm about to cum" She said running her nails across his chest. Akuto groaned in anticipation as he was reaching his climax as well.

"Here it…here it comes!" He said gripping her hips, releasing his seed inside her. Riri moaned in ecstasy as her entire body went numbed and fell over on Akuto's chest sucking in air. Before Akuto could rest for long Ootake positioned herself on his still erect member and slowly took it inside of her.

"My turn!" She said as she began to bounce on his dick in a steady pace, before she could speed up Akuto turned her over so he was on top.

"Come on, let's hurry up so the others can have a turn" Akuto said before he started thrusting into her rapidly hitting her G-spot a couple of times. Ootake gripped the floor and wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned louder and louder as Akuto continued to assault her to the point of a quick orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" Was all the warning she got before he released his seed into her womb. Ootake fell off of Akuto with exhaust.

"That was so…sooo" she said still in a wave of pleasure. Kanna wasn't too far behind when she hopped on Akuto and kissed him madly.

"Are you ready Kanna?" Akuto asked with his member inches away from her entrance.

"Yeah, hurry up" She said as she lifted her ass to him. Akuto inserted his penis inside her pussy from behind and fucked her doggy style. He proceeded to grabbing her breasts while he was thrusting into her back and tweaked her nipples.

"Aah! My nipples feel really good right now!" She shouted, Akuto began to go faster and rougher, as he was nearing his climax. This time without warning he came inside of her.

"So…that's a climax" Kanna said as she slumped over in exhaust. Aru'nuuru grabbed Akuto from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Akuto blushed when he felt her breasts against her back.

"Gura" she whispered erotically in his ear, Akuto still had no idea what she was saying but considering the tone he assumed it was something seductive. This was further evident when she knocked him down to the ground and crawled over him.

All he could really do was smile and nod considering Ootake was still lost in orgasmic bliss. Aru'nuuru straddled him and slowly lowered herself on his member. Akuto could only groan as his member was being consumed for the fourth time, he of course wasted no time thrusting into her. Aru'nuuru responded by moving a bit herself, as her insides were being expanded she roughly ran her hands across his chest and rocked back and forth as she was being screwed. Akuto could feel himself reaching his climax as she began to go faster than he could thrust.

"I'm about to cum" He warned as she continued to ride him.

"Gura" she said in between moans, he could only guess that she was about to cum too. Akuto put all his stamina in his last spur as he went deeper and began to thrust even harder. Aru'nuuru couldn't hold it in any longer and released her juices.

"Akuto!" was all she said as she came holding her head back, Akuto also came but at the same time was surprised that the first thing he her say besides "Gura" was his name. This apparently was enough to catch the attention of the rest of the student council who was still present in the room. Everyone's head jolted up when the door opened. Akuto froze and was pale of color when he saw Korone and Hiroshi. Hiroshi blushed and turned away when he saw that not just Akuto but the entire student council was stark naked. Korone simply reached into her purse pulling out what he probably could guess were handcuffs.

"Mutiple sexual assault on the entire student council this is a very serious offense" Korone said walking towards Akuto ready to cuff him.

"N-no wait it's not what think!" He shouted in a panic putting his hands up in defense

"He's right" Riri said coming to his rescue "It was consensual, what transpired was mutual" She explained, Korone looked to the other members to confirm if this was true and they all nodded in unison signaling it was indeed fact. Satisfied with their explanation Korone put her cuffs back in her purse.

"Very well if it was consensual" she said

"Come on Akuto our next class is about to start" Hiroshi reminded him, Akuto eyes went wide with realization that he just missed his first class, it wasn't really his fault though but still. After hurriedly looking for his clothes and receiving from Riri an excuse note to take to his teacher tomorrow saying that he was called by the student council president to perform certain duties he left for his next class.

Back at the girl's dorm Fujiko was sill fiddling with some more mathematical equations as to continue to find the answer as to why her potion was having the effects it had. First she broke down the components of what the formula was made of. Then she gathered her previous notes as to how the potion worked, from her past test this vile was designed to increase the level of hormones of whoever consumed it and to have their will bend to whoever fulfilled the holder's new found needs. However she observed that the holder's will was not affected even after consummation the holder being Akuto , not only that but the symptoms that were only meant to apply to the holder were also affecting the second partner like the holder, the second party experienced increase in hormones, pink illumination in the eye pupils, and increased cup size if you were female, at least she hoped it only applied to females. One prominent discovery she made while during her attempt to test her potion on Akuto while they were in the woods was that it apparently had some effect on the holder's mana. She confirmed that the formula was able to adapt into the form of mana once it has had time to settle inside of a holder. These were factors that the potion did not reveal to have during the periods of testing on other subjects. She couldn't compose a theory until she further observed Akuto's behavior although that would prove to be difficult, if the potion was able to take the form of mana it would mean she was already affected with her own potion or vulnerable to exposer, considering the amount of mana he was releasing in the forest. In spite of all this she believed it would be beneficial to observe Akuto Sai, the more she could learn about how the potion was affecting him and her for that matter the better her possibility of countering this or creating a cure would become. But she would have to be near Akuto every chance she got, meaning she would need a plan where she could normally be near Akuto while she secretly made her observations, she continued to ponder on this as she got ready to head to her next class. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to have to deal with the stress the rest of the day had to give focusing on her main objective.

Hope you liked this chapter and I promise there will be more of them in the future and in less time, I'll be also continuing some of my new fanfics but this one will be top priority.


	7. I'll be back

**Hello everyone I apologize for my long absence, my classes have been exhausting me for the last few months but I have some good news. June 16 will be the day I've long awaited my graduation and it's also the day I continue my work on this fanfics and others I didn't get to start because of my fucking work it's on the 15th, I just have to go on the 16th to pick up my diploma.I'll have plenty of time this summer to continue my fanfic. Again I'm so sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long but just bare with me for a few more days.**


	8. The Fox In The Hole Part I

**I'm back FanFic! I took a few more days to create backups for my story in case of the unthinkable.**

Akuto sat through class thinking about what had happen between him and the student council.

_"Did that really happen? Did I really have sex with all of them?"_ He thought to himself while taking notes and ignoring the usual glares he was receiving from his fellow classmates. Korone seemed to be also putting all her focus into staring at Akuto. After earlier she decided that it was important for her to stay close to Akuto in case he was in any real danger, of course her idea of stay close was keeping him handcuffed to her wrist. But that wasn't the case this time, still the thought was enough to raise some discomfort. After class Akuto went to the restroom to drain the beast, it was after the shake that someone came from behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist causing Akuto to jump.

"Korone!" He shouted believing it to be the lime haired girl but before he had a chance to turn around he was tugged into an open bathroom stall. The stranger came in front of him to close the stall door but after seeing his captor's long violet hair he didn't have to see her face to know who it was.

"Miss Eto?" Akuto asked, but before he could say more she placed a finger on his lips.

"For now on just call me Fujiko" She suggested removing her finger from his lips so he could speak.

"What are you doing in the boys bathroom?!" Was the first thing he that came out

"I tried to catch up to you but I was running a bit late" She said just before going into a brief pause, and turning her attention back to Akuto. "Akuto, I've been thinking about you….a lot, you've been on my mind." Fujiko continued as she inched closer to him, Akuto took a moment to look into her eyes but surprisingly they weren't turning pink like most of the other people he's had…. relations with but he didn't take that as a means to let his guard down, not after all the weird crap that's been happening to this point.

"Fujiko we can't I'm…I'm not myself" Akuto attempted to move away despite the fact of being limited to moving space. Fujiko gripped his shoulders more intensely.

"I want you Akuto Sai" she whispered right before tongue stabbing him in the throat. Akuto's eyes widened in shock but for some reason the force in his body that he's been fighting all this time was even stronger in Fujiko's presence. His mind suddenly went blank and it was that first night all over again.

_"What happened then? Something happened to me that night but I can't remember all the details."_ He began to ponder but this moment of recollection was short lived as he kissed Fujiko back and held nothing back he wasn't even thinking anymore. Fujiko savagely ripped open Akuto 's uniform sending it's buttons flying, Akuto responded to this by pulling up Fujiko's shirt, to his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra.

"My breasts have been so sore lately, my bra didn't help." Fujiko said, but Akuto's attention was drawn to Fujiko's increased bust size and the substance leaking from her nipples.

"You're lactating" Akuto said as he cupped one of her breast with his hand causing Fujiko to give off a soft sensual moan. He then wasted no time taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth. Fujiko moaned out of both arousal and relief from having her breasts sucked on, while he was preoccupied with her breasts Fujiko unzipped his pants and pulled down the front of his boxers just enough for his erect member to come out. She then proceeded to grip his hardened cock and provide a hand job, she started off slow but then she picked speed pumping faster and faster. Akuto started to grunt and moan from having his member stimulated. Before Akuto could lose himself in the moment he heard a noise just from outside the stall.

"Did you hear that?" Akuto asked regaining some of his senses.

"No!" Said the horny teen agitated that Akuto had stopped playing with her breasts. Akuto got up to investigate or at least was about to before he was tugged down by Fujiko.

"What are you doing?!" Fujiko practically shouted

"I don't think we should do this here, what if someone catches us?" Akuto asked in worry, even he was amazed with how quickly he was regaining self-control given how hard it was to resist Fujiko at first. Of course she wasn't in the mood for excuses.

"Who cares?! We can't stop now, there's a fire in me that only you can extinguish" Akuto was starting to feel a bit nervous at how strong she coming on. This wasn't like her, although he couldn't really say that given the fact he didn't know Fujiko that well to make that statement. But seeing how everyone he's known so far has been acting and the odd changes with himself, it seemed like the safest bet to make. Just as Akuto was about to open the stall Fujiko pounced on him from behind causing him to fall forward into the restroom stall door, following up with him falling face first into the ground. Groaning in pain Akuto attempted to get up, just as he lift his head up he noticed a pair of shoes in front of him, looking up further to inspect he face froze in horror when he came face to face with the Korone staring at him with her usual blank analyzing stare.

"H-how long have you been here?!" Akuto asked the girl with his face red burning red with embarrassment.

"I've been watching both you and Miss Etou's intimate activity up to the point of you rejecting her advances." She explained making the situation even more awkward than ever. Akuto decided to just follow his instincts and run for his life but re-thinking the idea he'd probably never get pass Korone.

"I might just have to have you arrested for sexual assault" Korone said reaching into her small bag and once again pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait, it wasn't assault because Akuto's and I are together" She proclaimed causing Akuto to choke on air.

"WE ARE?!" Akuto asked in shock of Fujiko's words. She responded to his question by grabbing his hand.

"We were merely sharing a romantic moment between lovers, isn't that right Akuto darling?" Fujiko asked giving Akuto a stare that said "play along".

"Y-yeah that's right, we uh..just needed wanted some privacy" He confirmed knowing well he wasn't even half convincing. Luckily she bought it.

"Very well, I'll just list this as PDA" Korone said pulling out a notepad and a pen. Akuto pouted to himself at the proclamation considering they weren't exactly in public, he stopped remembering what Fujiko just said. Now Korone would believe they were together and he wondered how everything could get any more complicated. After that nightmarish scene Akuto finally made it back to his room and plopped down on his bed letting out an stressed groan while his face was buried in his pillow.

_"What a week"_ he thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud roar from outside.

"What was that?!" He thought to himself as he arose from his bed, however he felt drawn to the roar as if it were calling out to him, beckoning him. Unable to ignore this feeling he put back on his shoes and ran outside towards the roaring of course his actions didn't go unnoticed, Korone sprinting right behind him was evidence of that. Akuto made it to the same caution road he rendezvoused with Fujiko that one time. As he moved closer he felt an uneasy cramp like feeling in his sides. Korone took a few more steps ahead and stopped to turn to Akuto .

"There's something here and it's approaching quickly" Korone said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small pistol and firing into the dark, after a few shots she stopped, Akuto's eyes widened when a pair of large glowing red eyes were staring back at them through the dark. The eyes vanished and in their place was a soft clopping sound. The sound grew closer and out of the shadows of the trees was a young woman wearing an elegant kimono that exposed most of her cleavage, purple clog sandals and with long purple hair that was tied into a pony tail that trailed down to her back. But those weren't the features Akuto was paying attention to, he was more interested in her fox ears, and the numerous fox tails behind her back. The woman's topaz colored, slit pupil eyes were gazing at Akuto as if they were staring into his soul, her violet colored lips began to form a toothy smile revealing her sharp canine teeth. Feeling bold and ignoring the growing cramping feeling in his sides he took a few steps toward her.

"So it's you, Akuto Sai the next demon king" She said as her tails swayed slowly back and forth

"Who are you? What are you?" Akuto asked hoping to get an answer, he didn't bother asking how she knew who he was or about the demon king thing, he figured that word of his supposed destiny got out further than the academy.

"My name's not important, but I'll tell you what I am." Said the fox like female as her nails began to expand into claws and her teeth along with them. "I'm the new demon queen, whose going to take my place on your throne Akuto Sai!"

**Akuto confronts the conspirator, tune in next Thursday for the demon rumble.**

**Let me just say that it's good to be back after all this time. Now that the distractions are gone I can continue my work and start on my other stories too. Again sorry for being gone for so long.**


	9. Fox In The Hole Part II

Akuto had no idea what was going on, the list of events that added to his confusion was a mile long but now here he and Korone were with some creepy fox lady who wanted to take a title he didn't even want.

"Wait, hold on! I'm not even trying to be the demon king!" Akuto tried to explain but this only resulted in the woman's sarcastic laughter.

"Of course you're not, you don't have to try, it's your destiny, it comes naturally" She explained, before she came at him attempting to claw his face off. Akuto dodged her assault and kicked her through a tree, but in an instant she was already at his side and clawed his arm. Akuto stood back while holding his arm in pain trying to suppress the bleeding. The fox woman lifted her bloodied hand and slowly licked the blood dripping from her hand. Korone shot at her from behind, the bullet however was repulsed by an invisible force but that was enough to get the fox woman's attention. In almost a blink she was already in front of Korone and drove her hand through her stomach.

"KORONE!" Akuto said in horror, his soon changed from purple to that all to epic demon red. Using telekinesis he flung her away from Korone and deeper into the forest, crushing a few trees in the process. He was sure she'd be back but decided to take the chance to see if Korone was okay. He ran over to her to inspect her wound, even though she was able to stand, the wound was still visible.

"Korone are you okay?!" Akuto asked in concern for his friend.

"Yes, I'm alright...you're…h-hur" Before she could finish her eyes began to grow dim before she collapsed.

"Korone!" Akuto said catching her before she hit the ground, his head jolted when he heard a growl from behind him, and out of nowhere he was flung through the forest as well. Akuto held Korone in his chest as he was sent flying through tree after tree, and after what seemed like forever his back met the rocky wall of a cliff. Akuto placed Korone to the side and struggled to stand up. His attacker came out of destroyed trees effortlessly knocking them out of her path with one hand.

"You're not the only one with mind tricks Akuto, but yours are still underdeveloped, you don't have the juice to take me" She said in confidence, Akuto however smirked at her comment, letting his red devilish eyes meet her fox like ones.

"Would you like me to show you?" He said with a sadistic grin.

"Give me your best shot" She said as she rivaled his grin. "Although I haven't even gotten serious yet, for surviving this long I'll humor your curiosity and answer your earlier question. My name is Kohakuren of the fox demon dynasty."

"Fox demon tribe?" Akuto asked, but before he could ponder anymore on the subject his reflexes were put to the test once again when Kohakuren began clawing at him once again. He managed to dodge the first few swipes but the last two caught him off guard. When she came at him again he grabbed her hand and gave her a hard punch in the stomach. Before Akuto could deliver another blow, Kohakuren sunk her claws into his arm right before biting him in his neck. Akuto screamed in pain as her teeth were penetrating his flesh, he fought through the pain long enough to toss her to the ground. Of course she didn't stay down for long, Akuto held his neck to stop the bleeding but she took this time to tackle him down, and using her own psychic abilities she kept him pinned.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out and eating it bite by bite" she said as she pressed her claws into his chest. Akuto screamed in agony as her claws were penetrating his chest cavity. The ground around them started to shake and erupt, and before she had a chance to wonder what was happening they were both consumed by an explosion of mana that totaled the forest. When the debris cleared Akuto was lying unconscious and Kohakuren was nowhere to be found. Out of nowhere a young man with blonde hair and sunglasses appeared in front of him. The stranger was also seen holding a deactivated Korone on his shoulders, placing her to the side he placed two fingers on Akuto's neck searching for a pulse, luckily he found one. The said stranger pulled out a cellphone while placing Korone back on his shoulders.

"I found him, he's alive but injured, I'm returning him to constant academy for medical attention" He said awaiting an answer "Understood" He said before he ended the call and picked up Akuto placing him on his other shoulder and waking away.

"His wounds are healing but much slower than they should be, only one person could inflict that type of injury. If she's alive then that means we're all in grave danger."

Hope you guys liked it, the kitsune character Kohakuren was a character from a hentai game called Kamidori Alchemy Meister, Also I'll be making a rewrite of my bleach story and hopefully it will become a hit too. See ya next week.


End file.
